


Song

by Salmaka



Series: That One Martian Modern AU [6]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amelia and Niesha are Matchmakers, Gift for you all, Idiots in Love, M/M, Part of The WIP Fic, Pre-Relationship, Singing, They are also girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Andrew's new friend is full of surprises while his old ones are as impossible to deal with as ever.





	Song

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is the reason I just can't leave my Modern AU fic to vanish! I already posted some drabbles about the AU [here](https://salmadurka.tumblr.com/tagged/Modern-AU) but this is the first fulltime chapter I share (and one of few I've written down properly *nervous laughter*)  
> This chapter is sitting in my doc since July (when I got this idea about the Modern AU). It has been untouched since then, too! It went through only minor editing and adding li'l details after I decided to post it.
> 
> The song used in the story - [Shining Bright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWBZeZ3OeUg) (more info about it in the _End Notes_ bc possible spoilers ;) )

Andrew walks into the club and is met with a sound of music coming from the podium. It’s pretty early for someone already being on the stage, performing. _Ocio_ won’t open for next few hours. As he’s walking further through the entry hallway a man voice joins the piano.

 _I was pacing while_  
The lights up above lit the show  
The world is a stage, don't you know?  
And it's true  
The spotlight always seems to follow you

 _I don't know where we're going_  
I don't know what to do  
But there is something to this  
I had a dream of you

Suddenly the singer and the music stop, and a very familiar male voice says, “I was thinking that the second voice can join for the next part.”

“Hmm, good idea. With this… and this line?” another familiar, this time female voice says.

“And maybe these two, too.”

“Sounds good. Let’s try that.”

The curiosity makes Andrew continue walking but he stays hidden before the duo at the stage. He’s standing next to the counter and is looking properly to the centre of the club. The lights are dim, but the stage is lit enough for Andrew to see two of his friends on it. Niesha is sitting behind the piano and Zach right next to her. They are both looking at the sheet of music before them.

Andrew is surprised by what comes next. Niesha starts playing and not long after that Zach starts singing the next part. His singing voice is so different from his normal one. Helping in the music bar for some time, Andrew met and heard people with so much different singing voices. And still, it surprises him to hear his newly-acquired friend being one of them. Zachariah's normal voice is very lovely in his own way, as is his owner himself… But that’s nothing in comparison with what he can hear now. As if Andrew needed another reason why to like that guy more. Zach has his eyes closed, enjoying the song and the tiniest of smiles creeps its way on Andrew's lips. Slowly growing wider.

As they discussed earlier, Niesha joins in some passages and they sound so good singing together. Their voices in perfect sync, in perfect harmony. The song itself is lovely, too. The only thing spoiling this harmony is the piano. It somehow doesn’t fit. Maybe a guitar would be a better choice… 

His thoughts are interrupted with another of his friend's voice, “Hey, man! Why are you standing there in the shadows?”

Andrew almost jumps with the surprise, too into the song to notice Amelia's arrival. “Oh, Amelia. I was…” he starts talking very clumsily.

Amelia only looks at him and then to the duo at the stage, “Oh, cool! They finally started practising! I see you like it.” She nudges him into the arm. “How long are you standing here?” she asks with a smile. Andrew doesn’t like that smile at all.

“I… not for long,” Andrew tries to hide his sudden embarrassment over the fact he was caught staring.

“Mhm. Not for long he says… So why are you not wet?” Amelia asks. The smile turned into a fulltime grin by now.

This really confused him. “What?”

“There is raining outside for like half an hour now, Andrew. And I don’t see any umbrella or anything like…”

“Ok, ok,” Andrew stops her, seeing her arguments clearly. “So, I was… listening to them, for a while. They sound great and the song is very nice.”

“Mhm.” Amelia isn’t buying his shit, obviously, and all Andrew can do is grunts in the annoyance. “Did you hear it all?”

“No, I don’t think so. They are going over one part.” Thinking about it, Lucky realizes that he maybe was more looking at Zach that listening to their singing…

“Oh, boy. You are going to love the rest of it. Zach really worked on the song, let me tell you.”

“You already heard that? Wait – _Zach_ wrote it?” Andrew can’t help himself and asks. His voice must be too eager because there is an even bigger grin of his friend's face. Andrew waves his hand in surrender and adds, “Oh, Shadow! Leave me to die, please!” He won’t hear the end of this…

When Amelia starts laughing, loudly, the two singers finally notice them. They stopped singing some time ago and are going over their notes again. First to look up is Niesha and when she sees her friends she smiles and waves. Her waving gets Zach's attention and he also looks their way. When he looks at Andrew, though, his eyes go wide, and he quickly looks down again. Andrew, standing far away at the bar, can’t see the blush spreading over Mancer’s face.

Niesha behind him sends a questioning look at her girlfriend and when Amelia nods her head, she gives two thumbs up.

Are they teaming up? Andrew can’t believe it! And maybe he can… it’s just so them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Working title was_ : Zach's singing, Andrew's staring
> 
> The song [Shining Bright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWBZeZ3OeUg) is sung by Dylan Saunders who voiced Zachariah in the game! After hearing it I cannot unseen Zach singing it to Andrew. And this song is just so bloody fitting for my story in this AU bc they both passing by not really noticing one another till they finally meet. (Can't tell what was first if the song or the story. More like hand-in-hand.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> Neverending wave of kudos, kisses, hug to our Discord group for their neverending inspiration, love and support!! I'm posting this today as a gift for the 1st anniversary of that group!! <3


End file.
